The Harvest Moon
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: Jack and Jill are twins who've moved to live with their grandfather in Mineral Town. They have obstacles to face in their new home, but the biggest obstacles came in a small package. Were they crazy or did they just see a sprite?
1. Chapter 1

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

During the tenth summer of my life I woke one morning to find my parents were killed.

Forget-Me-Not Valley was normally a quiet place, but during that summer the town was turned up-side down. My parents murder was the first ever to occur in this secluded town and that alone made people gossip. The valley didn't have a police force, so most of the people here had never even meet an officer before, which made their jobs a little difficult.

Everyone here knew everyone, so each and every citizen had their own story to tell. We were the Dirt family. Father and farmer Joe Dirt married Lily at a young age and moved here to get away from their disapproving families. Together they built the farm and worked the land there until it became the first class farm it was now. They had two children, twins in fact. That was me, Jill, and my older brother of two minutes, Jack.

When it came to asking about who the people thought had done the deed, everyone had an opinion. Maybe an ill-hearted affair could've lead to their murders? Lily was a little young to be married and she had her children at a young age too. Many thought that because of that she'd had an affair during the winters when Joe was gone hunting. Though no one had any idea who she could've had the possible affair with. There weren't many bachelors in the town at the time and no one wanted to claim someone's husband was the culprit.

Other stories circled, like the possibility that Joe caught a mad cow disease and going crazy killed his wife and than himself. None of the story could be validated of course and after several months of nothing except dead end leads the officers decided to focus their attention on the children.

Jack and I had been staying at the Inn, since we weren't supposed to leave until the case was solved. During that time we'd heard a lot of talk about what might happen to us. We were terrified, but being the eldest Jack made it his duty to keep me cheery and in doing so I think he also felt relieved. It wasn't until the night they'd told us to pack that all of our contentment went crashing back down.

Jack and I were placed in a car and driven off. I'd started to tear up once the car had started and Jack, not liking it when I cry, demanded to be told where we were going. The officer laughed, what adult wouldn't, but the ten year old Jack kept his glare until he was answered. "Mineral Town."

Mineral Town was only a day's drive by car, which meant if they needed they could quickly retrieve us. At least that's what they'd said, but Jack and I both knew they were planning to close the case as accidental. So this place we were going was where we'd be staying, for good. We couldn't think right away of anyone we knew that lived there. Jack and I spent hours thinking it over, but neither of use could remember anyone and before we knew it we'd fallen asleep still pondering of future residence.

I think I was the first to realize the car had stopped, but I didn't know for sure since I didn't open my eyes right away. Then I heard Jack snore and couldn't help but giggle softly at him. I figured we were at a pit stop and was about to drift back to sleep when I heard voices. I recognized the officer's voice right away, but the second one was new; familiar, but still new. Then the door opened and the voices became much clearer.

"These are the two, eh?" The voice was gruff and sort of grumpy toned. "The girl is Jill and the boy is Jack." "I knew that, I'm old, not stupid. Now, help me get them inside. It's cold out here." The officer sighed, but he complied. I felt the car lower some as he put his weight on it and then wrapping his arms around me he started to pull me off of Jack. "No!" I jerked and in the processes I punched Jack square in his cheek, waking him up. "What?" The officer yelled for me to stop wiggling and as soon as Jack realized what was happening he began pulling on my arms, trying to get my lower half back into the car.

"Just let the girl go. I'll get them myself." The officer dropped my legs and I crawled back in, pushing my face into Jack's shirt. I heard the officer walk away, but then the car sank again. "Who're you?" I grabbed a fist full of Jack's shirt when I realized the stranger was hovering over us. "Funny, kids these days. Don't even recognize their own grandpa."

It took me a little while, but when I turned around I felt a strong comfort wash over me. I was looking into my mothers eyes; only they were on the face of a gruff looking man. When I reached out to touch his face Jack grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I smiled. "It is okay, Jack." I didn't need to read his mind to know what the next look he gave me meant. "Just trust me. I know." Jack nodded and released me and I drove into the arms of the familiar stranger. Grabbing his prickly face I stared into his eyes and smiled. It felt like home.

That night we slept in our new room and dozed off to the melody of crickets outside our window. The next morning brought a new day and a new adventure.

* * *

Wow! So anyway, let me explain the idea for this story. Jill is my favorite character from the games so I wanted her to be my main in this story. I can't remember exactly when I decided to make Jack and Jill twins, but I do remember why I did. Lol, my cousin was singing that song "Jack and Jill went up the hill..." and I just had a nice brain fart and was like okay I'll make them twins. Hopefully no one else has thought of that yet...

Okay, so Jill will be the main person in here, **BUT **I will include the other mains along with everyone else. I plan to have Jill meet and interact with people from almost all the games. (My favorite games at least.) So this one will be nice and long… I won't forget the main goal here either though. Jill will have to run a farm and flirt with nice looking bachelors. I haven't decided who she'll end up with yet and the possibilities are endless… really. I'll try to keep everything as realistic as possible, but not too realistic since that would take all the fun out of it.

I'll include other couples in here too and you'll get to read their get-togethers and such. So the main will be Jill, but the others will have their moments too. Any ideas for couples? I'm not glued to any certain ones yet so I'd love some ideas.

Any-who. I hope you all enjoy this. I've enjoyed writing it so far. This part was a pre-view sort of thing and the next part will come out soon. Expect a time-skip with the next part. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

After a few weeks the twins were finally grasping the layout of their new home. Jack and Jill were already farm raised children so waking up at the crack of dawn to do chores wasn't hard at all for them and their grandfather found that chores got finished a lot faster with those two around. They become familiar with the animals. Their grandpa couldn't believe how well the two worked with the livestock. The twins even made a few friends among the animals and maybe a couple of enemies as well. Jack and the chickens didn't seem to get along well. However, during this time they hadn't been allowed to leave the farm land for any reason even though their grandfather often left to go into town. Jack, the more stubborn of the two, couldn't stand being left behind anymore. That afternoon while their grandfather was hooking up the farm's old mare to his buggy Jack climbed up into the boot seat.

"Mind telling me what cha' doing up there?"

"I'm heading out with you. That's what I'm doing." Jack answered.

Jill laughed as she watched her grandpa use no effort at all to reach up, grab Jack, and sit him back down on the ground where she was.

"Well that accomplished a lot?" She smirked at her big brother.

"Oh hush it." He retorted before turning back to his grandpa who was already seated and ready to go. "Look, we're tired of being cooped up here. We want to go to town with you."

"I don't know 'bout that. They way you acting tells me you ain't ready to meet decent folk yet."

They frowned, but a lot of good it did them. Something they learned early on was that their grandpa was a tight belted man and no amount of sniffling or whining ever got them anywhere.

"Please," Jill asked, "we'll behave, I promise."

Their grandpa smiled. "Now that's how you ask for something. Good manners you got there Jill."

"Then we can go?!" Jack was so excited at the prospect of finally getting what he wanted that he went ahead and started for the boot seat.

"Hey now," their grandpa got up, grabbed Jack by the back of his collar, and put him back down, "I never said you could come."

"But you just said –" Jill started.

"Will you hold them horses there. I ain't said nothin' about you coming, yet."

"Yet? So we are then?" Jill responded.

"Oh for the love of –" the twins watched expectantly as their grandfather wiped his brow in defeat "get up here you two." He knew his grammar wasn't all too good and that he'd just been tricked into letting them come, but then he had to give it to them. Those two were already under his thumb; in the good way of course.

"Yea!" The two cheered in unison. It was the first victory for the twins and gave them hope that maybe they could win again in the future.

"Hurry up now. 'For I change my mind." He scoffed.

They rode up a long hill and once they reached the peak the twins got their first look at Mineral Town.

"It's not so big." Jack stated more to himself then anyone else.

"I agree." Jill replied anyway.

"It ain't much a view from here, but get down in the mess of it all and I bet you'll be singin' a different tune." Their grandpa warned.

Jill shook her head as Jack started debating with his grandpa about how he'd ever get lost since he had a perfect sense of direction. She looked back ahead as they began to descend from the hill top. Perfect sense of direction aside, she didn't quite think she'd get lost in this place. From the hill top she quickly noticed that the whole town was connected by a main road. It looked like there were dirt roads that lead away from the main one, like the one they were on now, but if they stayed on the main road they were sure to never really get lost.

They reached the end and made the transition from dirt road to brick. The wagon jumped as it moved unto the higher leveled road, but from then on the ride was very smooth. They made an immediate right turn as they entered the town area. As soon as buildings came into view the two could hardly stay in their seats. The passed a place with a large chicken sign.

"One guess what's sold there." Jack laughed.

They moved on to other buildings a lot less obvious than the first and before they realized it they came to a turn. This time it was a left one that led them into a large square. The place was full of people hanging out around the place. The old were sitting on benches and the young running around playing with sticks and hoops. Their grandpa rode the wagon up to a large bulletin board and stopped there. The twins wasted no time and quickly hopped out of the wagon ready to speed off after the kids they'd just seen.

"Hey you two!" Their grandpa yelled. "Who said you could leave?"

"Ah, come on. We want to play a little." Jack whined.

"You said you'd be at the store for a while right?" Jill asked. "So can't we play a little and meet you there?"

"You got no idea how to get there."

"Everything's connected to the main road so if we stay on this brick walk it'll eventually lead you to the shop." Jill responded. "Right?"

Their grandpa huffed. These two really were too smart for their own good. He sighed. What harm could come from them meeting a few of the town's kids? He'd never admit it that he really wanted them all to himself and he knew it wasn't possible to have it that way.

"Jill," his tone was serious, "I'm trusting you to keep that knuckle-headed brother of yours out of trouble." Jack huffed in response to his grandpa's comment. Then their grandpa pointed behind himself and the two turned to look at the tall clock behind him. "See that there? Every hour it goes off. You can hear it no matter where you at. So long as you two stay on the roads here you'll be able to hear it ring." He looked at them and when they nodded he continued. "It's one now so when it rings two times I expect you to be at the store. If you ain't there and I have to come find ya' you'll gonna regret it."

"Yes sir!" Jack saluted and then bolted off in the direction of the other children.

"Thank you grandpa!" Jill gave him a quick hug before following after her brother.

It wasn't hard to find him. She could hear his loud voice booming in the distance. When she finally pushed through the crowd she found her brother there already making friends with the town's children. Jack had always been the better one at jumping into crowds. He had no fear of rejection and Jill wished he could share just a little of that with her. When he saw her Jack waved her over. Jill smiled and walked to him getting a good look at the other kids as she approached.

There was one boy there with large thick glasses and light brown hair. A pretty girl with long bubblegum hair and bright rose colored eyes. The last one was another girl. She looked more like a boy and if it hadn't been for the long braided hair she had Jill would've believed she was a boy.

"These guys are the ones we saw earlier." Jack told her. "This is Rick." He pointed to the boy. "His sister Popuri." He pointed to the bubblegum haired girl next. "And this is Ann."

Jill smiled and nodded toward each of them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jill."

"So you two moved onto the farm huh?" Rick stepped closer to her as he asked.

"We did." Jill nodded.

"Is the old man there as mean as they say?" Rick continued.

"You mean our grandpa?" Jill asked.

The group let out gasps.

"He's mean alright." Jack jumped in. "He's got this one room where he keeps all of his sharp pitch forks and shovels and stuff. He tells us if we ever misbehave he'll use one of them on us." Jack dramatized a fearful look and then dove to his knees to beg. "Please. You've got to save us!"

The group gave him looks of pity. Popuri's eyes even began to swell with tears. That was enough. Jill hit him over his head as Jack started laughing, his joke finished. "You're such an idiot." Then she looked to the others. "Our grandpa isn't so bad. He's nice to us."

"Only because he has to be." Jack remarked.

Jill shot him a look that told him enough was enough and Jack frowned before looking away.

"Uh, well…" Rick spoke up trying not to be mean, but Jack had done a good job scaring him and if he didn't have manners he'd have already run off from them both.

"Can we get back to our game?" Ann cut in. She hated silence.

"Yea." Popuri chirped. "You two can play with us if you want."

Rick tugged at his sister's dress and when she looked his way he frowned at her. She huffed. "Don't be mean Rick."

"Yea, just 'cause he scared you." Ann added. "I think he's cool."

Jack smiled and Jill giggled.

"I mean _they're_ cool." Ann corrected.

Popuri and Jill laughed together as Ann face turned red.

"Don't laugh at me!" She yelled at them, but the two couldn't help it. Her face was so funny with her cheeks puffed out like they were. Ann huffed. "Fine then." She picked up her stick and hoop and started off.

"Hey, Ann. We were only playing with you." Popuri ran after her.

"Yea, not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot." Rick said to himself. Then looking at Jill he smiled. "See ya!" He waved as he made his way after the two.

"Should we follow them?" Jill turned to asked her brother, but found him missing. Then turning back she saw a glimpse of him running after the group. She sighed. Of course Jack wouldn't think about waiting on her. She started to run after them, but was quickly losing sight of them. She'd never been the best runner and the group had a good start ahead of her.

"Hey!" She yelled, hoping they would hear her, but no one did.

She made her way to a turn and decided to take it. The whole place was connected, she remembered, so there was no need to panic. She'd run into them sooner or later. She ran faster down the straight way, passing another turn, but deciding to continue straight ahead this time. She came to a large building. The sign said "Hotel". Well, if anything, this experience would give her a good understanding of the area. She kept on ahead when she thought she heard a voice behind her. She looked back for a moment to see if it was her brother, but the next moment she found herself on the ground.

"Hey, get off of me you idiot."

Jill had to do a double take, but soon realized that she'd run into and knocked down a boy. She quickly hopped up and offered her hand to help him up, but he refused.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jill bowed.

The boy, a carrot top with blue eyes, stood up and started dusting himself off. "Yea no kidding. You're a real idiot you know." He looked up at her and gave a smirk.

Jill couldn't believe this guy. She'd apologized. She was about to give the jerk a piece of her mind when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with her brother.

"Jack." Jill smiled then immediately growled and began punching at him. "You left me behind."

"I know. Sorry."

Jill frowned, but accepted his apology. Then she remembered the jerk was still behind her. She turned around expecting him to laugh at her, but instead found him glaring at her brother.

"What kind of guy leaves a girl all alone? You really are stupid."

"Huh?" Jack face scrunched up in confusion.

The boy turned to Jill. "You're better off without this one. If you hang around him too much you'll catch his stupidity." He paused and remembered he'd already called her stupid. "Sorry, maybe you already have."

"You're really rude." Jill burst. "This is my big brother you're calling names."

"Oh!?" The boy gave a shocked look before turning away. He was about to turn back around and apologize when other voices entered the picture.

"There they are." The voice of Ann came first.

"Rick, we found them!" Then Popuri's voice.

"Good work. Ann you're just like a good hunting dog." Finally, Rick's voice entered as well.

"It's all about the nose." Ann joked. "Oh." Then she stopped laughing when she saw who was with the twins. Rick and Popuri went silent as well.

Jill felt sort of bad for the boy. She didn't even know his name, but she could already tell he had bad relations with the other kids.

"Hello Grey." Rick spoke up first.

The boy, who the twins now knew was called Grey, smirked deviously. "Hey."

"Jack." Ann tugged on Jack's shirt as she called him, when he turned around to look at her she smiled and raised her hands which held her hoop and stick. "Let's continue our game."

Jack nodded and turned to leave with Ann. Popuri followed behind them. Only Rick stayed behind with Jill.

"You're not going to leave with them, four-eyes?" Grey asked.

"Shut up. I'm waiting on Jill." Rick growled.

Jill stared at the both of them. Curiosity was over-whelming her and she really wanted to ask why Grey and Rick seemed to dislike each other, but thought against it. At least for the time being she wouldn't act on her curiosity.

"Let's go." Jill grabbed Rick's hand and tugged him in the direction of the others. Rick gave Grey one last ugly look before giving in and going off with her. As they walked off Jill turned around and looked back. Grey was still staring in their direction. She didn't understand it, but she felt sorry for him and before she could stop herself she was waving at him. Much to her surprise he waved back. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry this one took a little while. I had finals and then something a little more dramatic occured. I became a Godmother!!!

My best friend had her beautiful baby girl and I got to spend a lot of time with her the past couple of weeks after her birth. I was there for the birth and everything. It was so wonderful!

So because I'm late in updating and I'm so very happy right now I've given you all a long chapter! This was five pages in Word and that's pretty long for me. Heehee. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Oh! Before people start asking. I know I used first person for the first chapter and second for this one. I'm sort of testing which one I like better and which you all like better. If you'd rather read this in first person of second. I actually like second a lot better and will probably continue like this unless I find a reason not to. Anyway, that's why. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

The sound of the town clock rung loud and clear throughout all of Mineral Town. It was the second time since the twins had began playing with their new friends. Jack didn't seem to notice, but Jill did.

"Jack." She called.

"What?" He answered. When she didn't respond quickly he turned around to see what was wrong. When he saw her looking in the direction of the town clock's chime he understood. "Dang." He sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ann asked.

"We got to go now." Jack answered.

"Why?" asked Popuri.

"We need to meet our grandpa at the grocer store," Jill responded, "but we'll come play again."

"Yea and you guys can come to visit us!" Jack shouted.

The threesome exchanged glances. The rumors around the twins grandfather wasn't the nicest, but if the two of them hadn't been turned into squash yet than maybe it was safe enough for a visit.

"We'll come by." Rick looked at Jill as he spoke. "For sure."

Jill smiled. "Wonderful." Then she pulled on Jack's sleeve. "We've got to head there now, Jack, or else he might come looking for us." Jack nodded.

"Bye!" The two yelled back as they ran off towards the shop. The threesome in the distance waved and hollered their own goodbyes.

"Um, Jill, do you have any idea where you're going?" Jack asked as they ran into the plaza area.

"You really don't pay attention. We passed the shop once while we were playing."

"We did?" Jack asked, somewhat shocked.

"Just follow me." Jill laughed. She had a good memory which he brother seemed to lack, though it could have been because of Ann that he brother didn't pay attention to much else that day.

They went up through the plaza and then turned left at the divide. They passed the large church. Next came, what Jill now knew was, the clinic. Finally, they reached the shop. A tiny bell rang as they entered and an array of smells meet their noses. All sorts of things were about in the shop. There were large crates of fruits and vegetables in the center; then there were other items hanging on the walk or placed on shelves.

"Wow." Jack smiled at all the neat wooden toys placed in the corner near the door. "I'm gonna – "

"No," Jill said, grabbing his sleeve, "we're got to find grandpa first."

"Can I help you two?" A soft voice asked.

The twins looked up into the face of a very beautiful woman. Her golden hair held hints of chocolate and her pea green eyes were filled to the brim with kindness. She smiled down at them.

"Who're you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Sasha. I'm the wife of the shop keeper here. His name's Jeff."

"Well, Mrs. Sasha, I'm Jill and this is my brother Jack. We're here to meet our grandpa."

Sasha gave them another warm smile before pointing toward to back of the shop. "You'll find him back there talking to Jeff."

Jill thanked her and began tugging her brother towards the rear of the store. It wasn't long before Jill heard the sound of her grandfathers voice mixed together with two other male voices. When they reached the scene Jack almost yelled, "Hey that's a real cowboy talking to grandpa."

Even though it wasn't too loud, it was loud enough to get the attention of all three men. They turned toward the twins with different looks. Though Jill could easily tell their grandpa was embarrassed. The cowboy seemed indifferent and the man behind the counter just smiled.

"So these must be the two you were telling us about?" The man behind the counter had black hair that was thickly gelled to his head, but one curl popped up near the back which gave him a goofy impression.

Jack scoffed at his appearance. He couldn't believe such a pretty lady as Sasha would marry a dork like this. Jill noticed his smirk and quickly elbowed him. Jack growled, rubbing his side. He'd been hit by his sister way too many times that day and the pain was starting to add up on him.

"Yep 'ese are the rug-rats I was mentioning to ya'." Their grandpa answered.

"A couple of curious kiddies I see." The cowboy commented in a gruff voice. The hair visible beneath his head was a dusty brown and his sharp eyes where a purple. "Can't believe you want to get another horse with these two around."

"Another horse?" Jill turned to her grandpa with a questionable look. "What's wrong with Betsy?" Jill knew the mare was old and all, but she pulled the buggy just fine for her age. She hated the thought of her grandpa replacing her with some new stallion.

"Nothin's gonna happen to her." Her grandpa extinguished her fears. "I just think with you two it's time I got another horse. One for the both of ya'."

"Can we get a big stallion?!" Jack yelled, full of excitement.

"No, another mare would be better." Jill argued.

The two went back and forth for a few minutes before they both turned to their grandpa. "Grandpa, tell him/her we're getting a mare/stallion." They yelled together.

"What tha' tar-nation? You two. Stop hollerin' or I ain't gonna get 'ya nothin'." Their grandpa's face went red with anger and humiliation.

When the twins saw this they both quickly shut up. There was no way they were getting a horse now.

The cowboy placed a firm hand on their grandpa's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know what to do." He gave the twins an evil smirk before heading toward the front.

Their grandpa, still fuming, turned toward Jeff. "Give me my bag. I'm gonna leave now before these two make a bigger show." Jeff nodded and handed him a large brown sack. He smiled down at the twins once more as their grandpa shooed them towards the front and then out and onto the buggy. They were off quickly, leaving Mineral Town behind and probably any hopes of coming back there.

* * *

Ummm.... I probably should apologize. I had no idea this chapter wasn't up yet. I've had this one done for months now and I'd already almost finished the next couple of them. I was planning on uploading them when I realized this one wasn't even up yet. I'm really sorry.

So, I had fun writing this one. The twins here show just how childish they can be, but of course they're children so it's understandable.

I'm probably going to do a few more, maybe five or so, of these types of chapters and then I'm going to do a time jump. I have a few more important things to do with them as children before that, but a time jump is coming. I like that I started them as children, but my bigger plans for this story happen when their both older so I really can't wait to get them there.


	4. Chapter 4

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

The next morning Jill woke up to the smell of bacon frying. She blinked her eyes open as they adjusted to the light leaking in through the window blinds. Once she was fully awake she rolled over to look at her brother. Jack was snoring. She laughed softly at him and then reached out and clasp his nose shut with her fingers. He wiggled against her, but she held on and finally he woke up himself.

"I hate it when you do that." He told her in his groggy morning voice.

"I hate it when you snore." She smiled.

"I don't snore." Jack told her.

Jill laughed. No use arguing with a mule, she told herself. Jack turned his nose towards their bedroom door. His stomach growled as he sniffed up the appetizing smells coming from the kitchen. They both knew just how upset their grandfather had been last night when they'd gotten home. He didn't even tuck them into bed last night and they were afraid he still was angry with them. Jack took a few minutes staring at their door, deciding between his stomach and his fear of his grandpa's rage. He turned back to his sister with a goofy grin playing on his face.

"Wanna go first?"

"You wish." Jill replied. "I'm not to one with the talking stomach."

Jack frowned. "Don't you love me sis?"

Jill tightened her gaze. "That's a low blow brother."

Jack sighed. "Sorry. Wanna go together then?"

Jill soften her face and nodded. "Okay." She complied.

They made their way to the kitchen as quickly as the squeaky floors would allow. Once the reached the arched doorway they peeked around. Their grandpa's kitchen was a warm yellow. Lace curtains hung in the windows and an old cookie jar in the shape of a cat set in the center of the table. It had a definite hint of a woman's touch. Jill figured her grandpa hadn't changed it since his wife passed. Their grandpa was standing in front of the old wood burning stove flipping some flapjacks. A timer went off and he removed the fluffy treat from the pan and placed in on a plate that was already stacked high. Jack's stomach growled again and they both quickly hide themselves from view, but their grandpa had heard them.

"Will ya' two sit down at the table. Ya' got to eat and get ya' selves to workin' on ya' chores."

They crept into the kitchen and went to the table as they were told. Jill watched their grandpa intently as he placed plates in front of them and scooped fresh scrambled eggs onto their plates. Then he put down the flapjacks for them and some warm maple syrup. Jack wasted no time in grabbing a few for himself and smothering them in syrup before digging in, but Jill waited. Their grandpa took his seat and sipped at his coffee. He was about to dine himself when he took notice of Jill.

"Why ya' not eatin'? I told ya' to fill up."

"Are you not angry with us anymore?" Jill asked. She was confused by the usualness to her grandpa's actions. It was like any other day. Not like a morning after a fight. The calm atmosphere worried her, but then maybe she was just worrying for nothing.

Their grandpa put down his coffee and smiled. "I ain't forgot nothin'." He adjusted his seat and began filling up his plate. "I was gonna wait 'til ya' two was done eatin', but since ya' wanna know." He nodded toward Jill. "I thought a good punishment for ya' two actin' up was to give ya' some of ya' least favorite chores."

Jack had been in the process of putting another scoopful into his mouth, but he stopped halfway the moment he heard his grandpa say 'least favorite chore'. "Oh no."

"Yes sir." His grandpa answered. "That means chickens for Jack and cow duty for Jill."

The food fell from Jack's fork as he squeezed his fist and turning to his sister he puffed up his cheeks. "Nice going Jill."

Jill lowered her head. She just had to open her mouth.

After breakfast the two were shooed outside and told to start their chores. Jack frowned at his sister one more time before running ahead of her to the chickens. Jill puffed up her cheeks. Sure she'd spoken up, but Jack didn't have to be so mean about it. Their grandpa was going to make them do these chores even if she hadn't opened her mouth. She stomped her way to the barn. She opened the doors, walked inside, and went on ahead doing what she had to do.

Cleaning out the stalls wasn't hard for her and she enjoyed brushing, but when it came to milking she had issues and she decided to save that for last. She was putting fresh feed down for the cows when she heard Jack yell. She rushed to the opening of the barn and almost fell over in laughter from the site she got. Jack was being chased by the chickens. He was swinging his arms and running back and forth. Jill laughed. If only Jack knew to just drop the bucket of feed he was holding. She'd tell him herself, but then she remembered he was angry with her and well… this was sweet revenge.

She turned back to her own chore and grabbed her own bucket, along with a stool. Now came the worst part. She situated herself under the first cow and placed the bucket into position. She reached under for the closest udder and pulled it down. Nothing came out. She pulled it again and got a small squirt. She kept at that pace for a while, but the bucket wasn't filling up so much and her arms her getting tired. Thinking she could get done quicker she pulled on the udder harder, but the cow didn't like that and bucked. What little milk was in the bucket splashed onto Jill and the rest fell onto the ground. She groaned.

A pair of rough hands reached over her and picked up the bucket. Jill turned around to face her grandpa.

"Good job so far." He smiled as he looked over the barn. He glanced back down at her and grabbed her collar, pulling her off the stool and onto her feet. "I got the rest here. Ya' go help Jack water the vegetables." He went right to work filling up the bucket.

Jill gave him a big hug from behind and then rushed out the barn. Her grandpa watched her leave and laughed at the sight. Then he turned back to the cow and winked at her while patting her side. "I figured I'd say ya' from Jill." He told the cow as he went back to milking. The cow mooed a thank you.

Jill ran down toward the fields at the front of the farm grounds, happy to get out of milking. Jack was already watering the tomatoes when Jill reached him. He gave her a goofy grin and Jill could probably guess why he was so happy. "Grandpa helped you with the chickens didn't he?"

Jack nodded. "I get so worked up by those evil things that I keep forgetting to drop the bucket." Jack laughed at himself.

Jill smiled. Jack was never ashamed of messing up, even when he tried his hardest. Jill, on the other hand, worried about what others thought of her when she messed up and therefore pushed herself to do things as best she could to please everyone around her. She picked up her own watering can started watering the green tomatoes. "Well, let's finish this up as best we can." She glanced up at Jack. "As a thanks to grandpa for helping both of us with our least favorite chores." Jack nodded and continued his own watering.

They'd almost finished up when someone yelled Jack's name. Jack, knowing who it was right away, dropped his watering can as he rushed to that person. Jill huffed, starting at the water slowly flowing from the fallen watering can. She picked it up and went after her brother. When she saw who was with him she ran faster while waving one of her hands, but she forgot it held a watering can and soon the spraying water had made her hair damp. Jack laughed at her and Jill retaliated by splashing Jack with the remaining water.

"Silly," she told him, "I wouldn't have gotten wet if you hadn't left your can behind. So that's payback."

The visiting children laughed at Jack. He joined in, as Jill knew he would. He was hard to embarrass, much harder to embarrass than Jill was.

"As we promised, we came." Rick said as he walked up to Jill.

"Did you miss us?" Ann asked.

"I think she meant did Jack miss her." Popuri translated.

Ann cheeks flared. "I did not." She argued.

Jill and Popuri snickered which made Ann growl, but as soon as Jack grabbed Ann's hand all the anger drained from her face and was replaced by a red glow.

"Hey Ann, you should come see this tire swing our grandpa put hung for us." Jack told her as he began tugging her toward the back end of the barn.

"Don't leave me behind!" Popuri yelled as she went after them.

Jill was just about to go too when Rick grabbed her hand. "Can I ask you something Jill?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Well…" He was thinking about how to bring it up when he noticed he was still holding her hand. He looked up into her face, but she was unresponsive. He let her hand go, disappointed. "I thought you should know about the Firefly Festival this Sunday."

"What kind of festival is it?"

"We make paper lanterns, put a lit candle inside and let it float down river. It's in tradition here to honor our departed family members. We also say a prayer for them. It sounds kind of sad, but watching the lanterns float away is really pretty."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Jill forced a smile, but inside she was mixed with emotions. It would be good to honor her parents, but she wasn't sure how she'd feel once the time came for her to say a prayer. She also worried about Jack and how he'd feel.

* * *

Okay, so here is the next one. I put it up right away because I owed it to you all. The next one is almost done, but it still needs some rewriting before I'll post it. Maybe in the next couple of days it'll be up.

This was another fun chapter to write. I'm getting closer to the big time skip. There will be a small time skip coming in the next couple of chapters where I'll skip a couple of years, but the big one is still about four or so chapters away.

I wanna hear about favorite pairings! Since it's getting close to the time where pairings will matter I really want to know if anyone has favorites. I have my own of course, but Jill will be meeting every male character from the Harvest Moon games so she can end up with lots of people. I need pairings! Even if their not about Jill. If you like another main with a male/female character then tell me so I can consider it. Not all of the available guys will be romances for Jill so I need help deciding who gets with who and who will fight for Jill. If you've got an opinion then speak it. I would appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Sunday morning the ground was chilled. Fog had settled down into the fields, leaving drops of dew on the tomatoes. Jack and Jill felt like they were getting showered as they walked up and down the aisles watering the vegetables. They finished their chores by late afternoon and went back inside to settle for lunch when Jill brought up the festival.

"Are we going?" She asked her grandfather.

"Why would ya' wanna go to a borin' gathering like that?" He asked her.

Jill lowered her head and her voice. "I thought it would be good to honor mom and dad with a lantern."

Jack looked from her to his grandpa, a sad look in his eyes. "Will you let us go?"

Their grandpa wiped his free hand over his face. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew the twins would persist. He had nothing against the festival, but this year it was different. He'd normally light one for his wife, but now he had to light a lantern for his daughter and son-in-law as well. He didn't know how he would deal with watching his grandchildren send lanterns down the river. He was afraid he'd tear up and he would really hate to show that much emotion in front of the rest of the town's people. He sighed.

"Go." He told them and the twins perked up. "But I ain't goin' with ya'."

Jill frowned. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to send a lantern downstream for her grandmother, but decided she would do it for him.

Jack cleaned his plate and waited on Jill to finish her lunch before the two went to get changed. They had worked hard that morning so that they could play with the rest of their group that afternoon. Giving their grandpa kisses on both of his cheeks they went out the door and began walking up toward town.

It was a long walk, but the views were nice. It was a good thing their grandpa was beginning to trust them with walking to Rick and Popuri's home. They turned the corner and saw shadows of the group standing in front of the large chicken sign.

"Hey guys!" Jack yelled as he sprinted the rest of the distance.

Ann waved happily toward them.

Jill finally caught up with them and smiled at everyone, but when she got to Rick he turned from her and went into his house. Jill didn't understand what she did and turned to Popuri for answers.

"He's in a bad mood." Popuri told her, having seen the whole thing. "I don't know why." Then she smiled. "Jill, you and my brother are friendly, right? So why not go ask him what's wrong."

Jill took a step towards the house, but paused. Maybe she shouldn't butt in. Popuri pushed her along and Jill figured she might as well. It would be bad if Rick was upset during the whole festival. She opened the door to the house and walked right into a pink kitchen. It was so shocking that she had to do a double take. A lovely woman with bubblegum locks was standing in front of a counter putting a few wooden lanterns together. She turned to see who'd come in and smiled when she noticed Jill.

"Well who are you? You look quite pretty in that dress."

Jill's face began to burn. She'd never been complimented like this before and it was kind of embarrassing. She began to stutter and couldn't quite get out what she wanted to say.

"What are you doing in here?" Rick's voice had come from nowhere, but Jill saw him now and his expression quickly got rid of her giddiness.

"Rick." The lady hit him over the head with a wooden pole. "How dare you use a tone like that to such a cute girl. I raised you better."

He rubbed his head and muttered an apology. "Sorry, mom." He looked at Jill again, this time with a much softer expression.

Jill felt relieved to see him back to normal. "Sorry I intruded." She'd found her voice again. "I thought Rick was upset and I didn't want him to be angry during the festival."

"Awe." Rick's mother smiled at Jill and then turning back to Rick hit him on the head once more. "How could you make such a sweet girl worry about you." She turned back to Jill, a smile playing on her lips. "Make yourself at home sweetie." She turned back to the lanterns and began working on them once more.

Rick looked at Jill, who was busy watching his mother. He sighed. Walking up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the counter. "Wanna help?" He asked.

Jill nodded and began listening to Rick's mother as she gave her advice on how to put together a sturdy lantern. It took her a while, but finally Jill had made three nice lanterns. One for her and one for Jack to send for their parents and one for her grandmother, she thought.

"Good work Jill." Rick's mother beamed at her. "Now you'll need…" She turned around and began counting the small white candles she had stacked. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong mom?" Rick asked.

"Well," she said sheepishly, "I'm afraid I didn't get enough candles." She looked up at the clock and then noticing the time she turned to Rick. "The store will be closing in a little, but you might have enough time to get there if you hurry."

Rick nodded and was about to turn to leave when Jill grabbed his arm. "Please," she began as she held him back, "let me go get the candles."

"But Jill…" Rick tried to argue.

"No," she cut him off, "you're kind enough to give us the lanterns. I'll get the candles." She let go of Rick's arm and walked past him toward the door. She gave another look at Rick and his mother, who were both smiling at her, and then went out the door. She passed by Popuri, Ann, and her twin as she made her way into the street. Jack offered to go with her, but Jill told him she could take care of herself. She laughed to herself, as Jack smiled at her, she knew he really didn't want to come with her anyway. He was much happier staying there with Ann.

Jill was running as fast as she could so she'd be sure to make it to the shop in time. She was so busy worrying about the time that she, once again, run into a familiar carrot top boy. To be more correct, they ran into each other. This time Grey also seemed to be in a rush for when the two hit each other they each bounced away from each other and onto the ground.

"You have a weird way of greeting me." Grey told her as he pulled himself to his feet, dusting off his clothes with his hands. His tone wasn't rude or spiteful, like the first time they'd meet, but he still wasn't coming off as very friendly.

"I'm sorry." Jill apologized, but she smiled as well.

Grey was a little unnerved when he noticed her smile. He wasn't very good with people, especially girls. And a smiling girl worried him more than anything. "O..okay…" He stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked as she took notice of his uneasiness. He didn't answer her and she was just about to ask him again when they both heard the town's clock chime. It was six. The store was closed and Jill had missed her chance to get the candles for her's and her brother's lanterns.

* * *

Okay, so here is the next one. I'm pushing on with this one and trying as best I can to get to the large time skip. Remember a small one is right around the corner and puppy love will bloom, but the real romances begin when Jill is an adult so I'm itching for the larger time skip.

This was another fun chapter to write. I'm liking how things are going. I actually had to re-write this one because my computer cut off (I wasn't paying attention to the power level) and I lost all my work. I really think this version is better though so it's all good.

I STILL wanna hear about favorite pairings! Jill X Pairings, Jack X Pairings (just because he has a semi-crush on Ann now doesn't mean they'll end up together), Others X Pairings. I wanna hear what you want to see happen here. My friends reading this have already told me lots of pairings they want to see. (Guess you guys were too lazy to type them here... since you all told me in person...)

Again, thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts! I get excited when I get back on here and see those numbers jump. So thank you guys! Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Oh no." Jill was horror struck. She couldn't believe she'd missed the time. Now she couldn't get candles for the lanterns. What was she going to tell Jack? She'd been so happy and now she'd completely screwed it up. She felt the tears begin to fall. She hadn't willed them and she wasn't sniffling, but she couldn't help them from falling silently.

Grey had a tickling feeling start from his toes and ride up to his nose as he looked at her crying. Her violet eyes were so big and the tears left crystal paths as they ran down her face. She was kind of pretty, no no… he shook that feeling off. She was crying and what was pretty about a puffy eyed cry baby.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

Jill looked at him, her tears still flowing. "I… I…" She didn't know where to begin, so she blurted all of it out in one go. About how her brother was waiting for the candles to put in their lanterns for their parents and how she'd wanted to do something special for her grandpa by sending down a lantern for his late wife. After she forced it all out the tears began falling faster. She was really crying now.

It'd all come out in gibberish to Grey, but he heard the words "candle" and "lantern" so he could guess what the problem was. "Come with me." He told her, but as he started to leave he turned to find her standing still staring at him with a questionable expression. He sighed. Walking back he grabbed her hand and softly tugged her behind him. He pulled her all the way to the shop she'd seen him come out of before.

Jill looked at the sign and recognized it as a blacksmith. Grey opened the door for her and she walked into a dusty room. There were all kinds of tools and machines around. She reached out to touch what looked like a pair of old pliers when Grey yelled at her not to touch anything.

Grey released her hand and when to a litter bin. He reached inside and dug around until he found three small boxes. He brought them over to Jill and preceded to hand her one. A single one fit into the palm of her hand. "If you need candles and lanterns we can make them here." He handed her another box. "We'll use this to make the candles."

Jill smiled. She used her arm to wipe her tears from her face. "Thank you, you know, you're not as mean as I thought you were. You can be kind too." She giggled as his expression went from shock to a frown. She guessed he didn't like for his tough guy act to be seen through. She shook her head, halted her giggles and smiled at him.

"I really only need candles though, so how do we make them."

Grey came over and together they began working. It only took a few minutes to melt the wax and set it inside the boxes. Grey then put them into a freezer to speed up the cooling. Then they cut the candles out of each box. They were rather sloppy looking, but Jill thought they were wonderful and when Grey apologized for not being as good as his grandfather Jill leapt forward and gave him a quick hug.

"You're wonderful!" She told him. She let him go and grabbed one of the candles, admiring it. These would be much better than bought ones, because she'd helped make them. "They're wonderful." She told herself as Grey listened in.

He turned away from her when she turned back around to face him. He couldn't let her see him right then, because he could feel himself blushing. He'd never been hugged by a girl, other then his mom, and it was quite the shock for him. At first he wasn't sure if he liked it, but then he caught a whiff of some fruity odor coming off her and he almost found himself enjoying it. It was incredibly odd. "You need to be heading back." He told her, still facing away from her.

Jill looked at the clock and nodded. She'd been gone for a while and the festival was going to start very soon. She was sure that everyone was waiting for her to return so that they could leave. "Thank you Grey." She would've hugged him again and she even stepped forward to do so, but something in his body language told her to hold back. So she did. She grabbed the three sloppy, but beautiful candles and walked out the door. Giving one last word of thanks she rushed back to Rick and Popuri's house.

* * *

Okay, so here is the next one. I'm STILL trying as best I can to get to the large time skip. Remember a small one is right around the corner and puppy love will bloom, but the real romances begin when Jill is an adult so I'm itching for the larger time skip.

I'm still deciding if I should write the festival into the story or not. There is a good chance with it to introduce new characters that haven't been shown yet, like the (future) Doc. Hmm... We'll see I guess.

I STILL wanna hear about favorite pairings! Jill X Pairings, Jack X Pairings (just because he has a semi-crush on Ann now doesn't mean they'll end up together), Others X Pairings. I wanna hear what you want to see happen here.

Again, thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts! I get excited when I get back on here and see those numbers jump. So thank you guys! Keep reading!

I've reached over 1000 hits! That's so awesome. I'm really excited about it! Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

When Jill returned everyone was indeed waiting for her. Popuri was cheerfully telling her how freaked out Rick was when Jill didn't return right away. Rick denied everything. Ann poked him in the cheek, teasing him along with Popuri. Jack just smiled at his sister. Jill laughed. It felt so good to be around them all. The twins didn't know many children at their last home and they'd never had any close friends like this before. It was a wonderful feeling, friendship. She and Jack exchanged a glance, both understanding what the other was thinking.

Together they laughed. Popuri gave them a funny look, Rick frowned, and Ann tried asking what was so funny. To all this the twins only laughed louder.

"You all need to get going." Rick and Popuri's mother called. She was standing at their door holding a picnic basket. "I thought we could enjoy dinner there." She told them.

Everyone helped gather their lanterns. Popuri put all the candles into a smaller basket. She asked Jill for hers, but Jill insisted on holding them. Jack, who was carrying two of their lanterns, walked over to Jill with a smug look.

"Mrs. Lillia is really nice, huh?" He told her. "She gave us cookies while you were gone."

Jill rolled her eyes, was he really trying to make her jealous over cookies. Lillia, Rick and Popuri's mother, had heard Jack's comment and proceeded to swat him in the head as she'd done with her own son earlier.

"I packed plenty of cookies for dessert, so don't worry Jill." She smiled.

Jill smiled back and then considered sticking her tongue out at her brother, but noticed Lillia was still holding that swatter and decided against it.

They walked down a dirt road that was between Rick and Popuri's home and the neighboring ranch. The river wasn't far down the road and once they crossed the wooden bridge they saw lots of other people gathered. There was several people Jack and Jill didn't know.

"I'll set up the picnic," Lillia told them when they arrived at the river bed where they'd free their lanterns, "we'll eat while we've still got some sun. Then we'll set up the lanterns for the festival."

Everyone agreed and helped set up the picnic. Once they'd been seated Lillia passed out sandwiches and juices. Chocolate chip cookies were the dessert.

After eating the boys and Ann laid out, sleepy and sluggish thanks to their expanded stomachs. Popuri grabbed Jill's hand and tugged her away from them.

"Their's someone I want you to see." Popuri pulled her into the crowd, stopping a few times to look around, then finally Popuri gasped and jerked Jill behind a tree with her.

"What is going on?" Jill asked. She was a little dizzy from the ring-around-the-rosie adventure Popuri had took her on. It worried her that she had no idea where they were now and she couldn't see the others. "Popuri?"

"Shh!" Popuri turned to Jill with a finger over her mouth.

Jill nodded, not sure what was going on. Popuri smiled and then turned back to glancing around the tree. Jill copied her.

She didn't get it. What was Popuri looking at? All there was in front of them was a green picnic blanket with a women sitting there. She was really pretty though, with dark long hair. She was wearing a white lab coat over an exotic dress.

"Why couldn't dad come too?" A voice asked the woman, but she only sighed in response.

Jill looked around and finally noticed the boy who'd spoke. Popuri must have too because she suddenly squealed. "There he is," she told Jill, "he's so cute." She turned back to admiring the boy.

Jill shook her head. So this was why Popuri had dragged her off. Though, Jill had to admit that the boy was really cute. His hair was just as his mother's, but shorter and spiky, and his eyes were like black orbs but he wore a really depressed look on his face. Then she remembered what he'd said and understood. He was upset that his father didn't come to the festival.

The boy walked up to his mother and sat down beside her. "This is supposed to be a family event." He told her.

His mother wrapped an arm around him. "He needs to stay at the clinic. He has to be there in case something happens and he's needed. We've told you this many times before, Trent."

The boy, Trent, shook his head. "Well, you're his nurse so maybe you should be there too." He sounded sarcastic to Jill, but it didn't seem like his mother picked up on it.

"I should be there, but you insisted on me coming here with you. So I did."

This seemed to make him mad, because he got to his feet and began walking away. "You don't have to stay here."

His mother looked at him and then finally got to her feet. She folded up the blanket and then walked up to Trent. She kissed his cheek and walked away. "I'll see you when we get home then." She told him as she left.

Trent looked after her for a few moments and then sighed heavily. Jill looked at Popuri and was about to suggest that they leave when Trent suddenly turned to look in their direction. Popuri gasped and quickly ducked; Jill did the same.

"I saw you." He warned and then proceeded to walk toward them.

Popuri looked at Jill, panic written all over her face. "Jill," she pleaded, "if he finds me he'll think I'm weird and he'll never like me."

"What do you want me to do?"

Popuri heard Trent getting closer. The panic was building. She looked at Jill with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry." She told Jill as she pushed her into the open.

Jill tried to remain upright, but lost her footing and fell. Trent ran up to her and helped her sit up.

"You're a strange girl, trying to walk backwards." He snorted in humor, but quickly changed his expression back. "What were you doing hiding there?"

Jill looked back at the tree she'd been behind, but Popuri was gone. She must have used the chance to escape, Jill guessed.

"I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to listen in."

Trent helped her to her feet. "Sure you didn't." He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand you country girls; you're all so weird. You're always following me around and then ducking when I look back at you."

Jill's face began to burn. He was insulting her, well sort of. Technically he was insulting all country girls, but she was one so he was insulting her as well. And he was still going on about it. Half of Jill wanted to strangle him and the other wanted to do the same to Popuri. That girl must have one major crush and now, thanks to her, this boy thought that it was Jill who'd been following him around everywhere.

"I'm not interested in little girls so can you please just stop." He finished.

Trent looked down at Jill questionably. He expected her to start crying or get teary at the very least, but she was just starting at him. She opened her mouth to speak and he had figured it was to beg him to change his mind so he'd already began thinking of a counter, but what she really said totally threw him off.

"You're really full of yourself."

Trent bit his tongue. "Excuse me?" He gave her a bewildered look. He must have heard her wrong. "Can you repeat that?"

"You're really full of yourself." She repeated.

Trent growled and then thinking deeper about it he laughed. "I can't believe I was about to get upset over that." He thought aloud. "Here's some underdeveloped girl." He made a gesture at Jill. "She's been stalking me night and day. I catch her and she tells me something like that." He laughed a little harder. "I need to hear it again. Say it again." He looked down at Jill with a smile, but it quickly faltered when he saw her face.

She was glaring at him. Really, really glaring. Underdeveloped, he'd called her. She was still growing; certain places were not really growing yet, but they would. He was being really haughty for a boy who couldn't be much older than her. She was about to give him a serious piece of her mind when a familiar voice called her name.

"Jill?"

It was Grey. Jill completely forgot about Trent and walked over to him, her smile resurfaced.

"I saw your usual group and noticed you weren't with them. What are you doing over here?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but it doesn't matter right now." She didn't want to talk about this incident with Grey right there and besides, she remembered that she didn't know how to get back to everyone but Grey did. "Can you help me get back?"

"Yea." He reached for her hand, but Trent's comment stopped him from taking it.

"So she's your girlfriend, then?" Trent looked from Grey to Jill. "If you've got a boyfriend then stop stalking me."

Jill frowned. "I've not been stalking you."

"Sure you haven't." His sarcasm came through again. He huffed. "You stupid girls. I don't get any of you." He turned away and began walking off when Grey yelled at him.

"Hey!" Grey waited until Trent looked back at him before going on. "You need to apologize."

"For what?" Trent asked. What was with these kids, he thought.

"For calling her stupid. You don't even know her. Besides, she only just moved here and she couldn't know you." He looked at Jill. "Right?"

Jill nodded. Indeed, she didn't know Trent. Well, she did now and she knew she didn't like him very much.

Trent scoffed. He couldn't believe Grey was telling him off. Trent was four years older than both Grey and Jill and yet here was Grey acting like he could take him on. Trent wanted to laugh, but he knew that would agitate the situation and he was already tired with it. So he shrugged and gave in. Anything to let him leave, he thought.

"Fine. I'm sorry girl." He apologized while being half sarcastic. Then he smirked and turning around he started walking off again. Hoping that this time he could really get away.

Grey, still agitated, was about to yell at him again, but this time Jill stopped him. Grabbing his hand she shook her head at him.

"Thank you." That was enough, Jill thought. "Can you just take me back now? Please."

Grey breathed out, trying to release what was left of his frustration. He nodded and without another word began to pull her into the direction of the group. He left go of her once they were in sight and declined when Jill offered that he stay.

She frowned, but Jill understood. Grey and Rick were on bad terms, for some reason, and today Rick was in a funny mood so maybe it was best that Grey didn't join them. "I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her and then waved at her as she walked towards the others.

They were all setting up their lanterns. Jack had found where Jill had hidden the candles and was making fun of them in front of Ann. Jill growled and smacked him hard over the head. He yelled, but she just ignored him and took the candles.

"Geeze, why are you so protective of those ugly things? I mean really they must of been bad ones and the shop just let you have them." He snatched one back from her.

She didn't fight him for it, but let it go and figured he could use that one as his. "They're not ugly." Jill told him. "And I didn't buy these at the shop."

"Huh?" Rick and Jack said in unison, which sounded funny. It almost made Jill laugh as she thought that she and Jack probably sounded the same when they spoke in unison. Thinking about it really made her want to laugh, but she held her tongue.

"Where did you get these then?" Rick asked.

"It's a secret." Jill teased him. "And if you want to use them Jack, then you should stop making fun of them."

"She's right. These lanterns ain't funny business." A familiar voice said. The twins turned and they couldn't believe that their grandpa was really there. He actually came. "Come now, you two. Time to lite 'em."

Jack and Jill turned back toward the lake. People were already placing their lanterns into the water. It was so pretty. Just like fireflies dancing, Jill thought. She noticed Popuri and the others were already busy lighting their lanterns and walking them to the water. She turned back around and found Jack's lantern already set up and lit. Her grandpa was blowing out a match and reaching for another. He held out his hand to her and she gave him one of the two candles she still held.

"This one is for you Jill." He said as he lit it and placed it inside the lantern. Then he handed it over to Jill, took the last candle, and waved them on.

She and Jack walked up to the river and slowly placed them down. The water was cold on her fingers. Slowly, she moved her hand off of the lantern until the current took it from her. Another appeared beside her and she looked back as her grandpa was saying a prayer. Then he let his go and watched it drift down. He glanced at Jill, she smiled, and then she turned to watch them float away. Silently, she made her own prayer. She thanked her mother and father for giving birth to her and she told them that their death, though sad, had turned out to be a blessing.

Mourning loved ones is a hard thing, she thought, but it doesn't always have to be a sad experience. Looking around she saw lots of new friends and loved ones that she'd never known before. She wouldn't have if she'd never gotten to Mineral Town and that probably never would've happened if her parents hadn't passed away. What started as something scary was turning into an amazing adventure.

"I got a surprise for ya' when ya' get home."

Jack and Jill looked at their grandpa with questionable looks. He'd never given them anything before and so they weren't sure how to act.

"There's one for each of ya'."

"Each of us?" Jill didn't get it at first, but then she remembered something. She faced Jack, who had the same thought, and smiled.

"Horses!" They said together.

* * *

Whoop! Prepare for a time skip. A few years will go by in the next chapter and then we're slowing working toward the big jump. Awesome, I put out two in one day. And this one is super long, but you can probably expect that for any chapters that come right before a time skip.

If you've ever played the game and had Trent's Family Memory scene then you know that he says he was often angry at his parents while he was growing up because they were always busy. So because of this I figured I'd make Trent a fairly smart teenager, but one who's got some anger issues. Not violent, just angry and he's quick to relieve that anger onto a bystander. Angry teens have to vent somehow and in this case it was on Jill. So her first impression of him isn't a good one, but that can change. We all know he becomes a much nicer and caring grownup.

I STILL wanna hear about favorite pairings! Jill X Pairings, Jack X Pairings (just because he has a semi-crush on Ann now doesn't mean they'll end up together), Others X Pairings. I wanna hear what you want to see happen here.

Again, thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts! I get excited when I get back on here and see those numbers jump. So thank you guys! Keep reading!

washu-the-powerful: I told you Trent was coming up. Hope it was to your expectations.


	8. Chapter 8

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Seasons came and went by. Before the twins even realized it they were celebrating their fifteenth birthday. Jack's body was building out to be that of a land worker. He had muscles and a tan, but his spiky hair hadn't changed. Neither had his rough housing nature or his favor for Ann, the Inn keeper's daughter. Jill's hair had grown out, but other places that she wanted to grow hadn't really made appearances yet. Especially when she compared herself to Popuri, but at least Ann seemed to be having the same problem as her.

Their grandfather had been kind enough to expand the house over the past few years. Jack and Jill no longer shared a bed, unless they wanted to. Jack's room was a typical boy's room, his prized possession was a poster he'd gotten of a model standing next to a tractor. Jill's room wasn't as feminine as Popuri's, but she had some lace here and there in her room. She was slowly discovering that her favorite color was purple and that she loved Sunflowers the best out of all flowers.

They were growing and things around them were changing, but it was all very exciting for them. Well, most of it was exciting. At least Jack had nothing to complain about, but Jill seemed to have her own problems that no one could help her with. Problems her poor grandfather prayed she'd never talk to him about. It was during the teen years that he really wished there was a woman in Jill's life.

Jill had went back into her room after lunch. The guests could wait and she had bigger problems to deal with. She stared in her mirror, looking at her flat chest and began poking it. "Grow already." She commanded it, but alas it stayed the same. She let her head fall onto her vanity. Would it kill those upper powers watching over her to give her some boobs? Popuri had a large pair at twelve and now going on sixteen she was filled out enough to share with both Jill and Ann.

She sighed. Would she have boobs at sixteen? She really hoped so.

"Hey Jill?" Jack had opened the door, without knocking again.

"Yes?" She was grinding her teeth as she said it, but Jack was too dense to pick up on her distaste.

"Everyone is thinking about going to the river for a swim. Wanna come? Grandpa already put the cake up, so you don't have to clean."

The cake. She'd made a wish. Looking back down at her chest she realized again that her wish didn't come true. Jack noticed where she was looking and started giggling.

"I don't think Grey's gonna care about your lack of Popuri jugs."

Jill turned at her brother, face blazing. "Your a dork!" She was more embarrassed than mad.

Jack only laughed louder. "If you don't hurry up I'm gonna tell him all about your stuffing."

At that, Jill got up, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He shut the door in time and was gone. She grabbed another pillow and screamed into it; not wanting all the guest to hear her. When she was collected again she went back out.

Popuri, with her lumps, was sitting next to Ann making jokes about Rick's new glasses. They were thinker than his last ones. Rick was yelling back at them. Jill couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Rick turned to look at her, he smiled too, but then it faltered.

"What is he doing here?"

Jill turned around and saw Grey, holding a large sunflower. He was glaring back at Rick at the moment, but once he saw her looking at him, he smiled her way.

"Rick, be nice. He's Jill's friend." Popuri warned her brother.

"Don't know how she could be friend's with a…"

He didn't get to finish as Ann stuffed her last bite of cake into his mouth.

Jill shock her head at him. She still didn't know why Grey was such as outsider and no one seemed keen on letting her find out, but she didn't let it bother her anymore. She liked Grey. She liked him a lot.

She didn't hesitate in taking her favorite flower from him and then giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

She smiled a thank you and then began pulling him outside. It was getting stuffy in there and also everyone seemed to be staring at them.

"So how're things at Saibara's? Jill asked as they walked onto the porch. She knew Grey had to work that day and didn't think he was going to make it to her party, but she was very glad he had.

"Busy, as always." He paused and reached into his pocket. "I made you something."

He handed her the little box. "Sorry I couldn't buy you something nicer. I even asked grandpa if he would make it for you, but he said I should. So I tried my best, but it's probably not very good."

By the time he was done talking Jill had already torn through the paper and opened the box to admire the beautiful necklace inside. The chain was silver and it had a purple stone in the shape of a sunflower hanging from it.

Grey misread her face and was about to apologize again for its sloppiness, when Jill exclaimed, "It's so pretty. Thank you." She tried putting in on herself, but was having difficulties with the clasp. Grey laughed at her, with her hair all in her face and her arm behind her head, she looked rather goofy. He took her hand and helped her clasp it. She flipped her hair back. Smiling, she asked him how it looked on her.

"Beautiful."

Jill blushed. She couldn't really tell if her was talking about the necklace or her, because he was looking straight at her. She turned away, feeling embarrassed with him staring and went to sit on the swing. Grey walked over and sat next to her.

"Jack told me every is going swimming in the river."

"Yeah." She was a little relieved for the topic change. "I'm not sure if I'm going to go."

"Don't not go on my expense. I'll be fine. I can go back to the shop."

"It's my birthday." She told him. "And I want to spend it with you."

He smiled. Jill was always so considerate and he often worried that he was going to break up her friendship with the others, but she'd handled things very maturely for a girl her age.

"Hey, Jill." Rick had come out onto the porch. He looked around until he found them on the swing. He gave an indifferent stare at Grey before walking over and pulling Jill up. "Come on. It's time to open presents." He told her as he began to pull her away.

She looked back at Grey and tried to reach for his hand, but missed. She frowned, closing her eyes for a moment, but opening them again when she felt him grab her hand. Grey had gotten up and grabbed her from being pulled off.

"You didn't think I'd just let you come over here and pull her off without even acknowledging me." He asked Rick. His face was changing shades.

Rick didn't answer and tugged on Jill's arm once, trying to get her free from Grey's hold. Jill retaliated by pulling her own hand from Rick instead.

"I'm coming." She told him. She'd really wanted to yell at him, because she wasn't a toy to be yanked around, but she didn't. "Grey is coming too though." With that she walked past Rick, pulling Grey behind her.

The room went silent when Jill walked into the kitchen and sat Grey down at the table, in the mist of them all. Jill sat down beside him. Jack gave her a look, but Jill ignored him.

"Ok," Jack started, "So which of us gets to open a present first?"

"I've already opened one, so Jack can go first." Jill spat it out before she realized what she was saying and immediately regretted it.

"What did Grey give you?" Ann asked.

Jill tucked the necklace under her shirt. "The flower." She lied.

"Jewelry." Rick said for her. "I saw it when she walked past me."

"Oooh!" Popuri tried to reach over for Jill, wanting to see it. "Let me see."

Jill looked at Grey, he'd pulled his UMA cap down over his face. She didn't want to embarrass him anymore. "I…" She wasn't sure how she'd get out of this one.

"Thanks Popuri!" Jack's voice seemed to come from everywhere he'd spoken so loud. Everyone looked at him and saw him hold up a pair of gloves. An opened present box was laying beside him.

"Jack, I wanted to see you open it." Popuri's attention was turned to him now. Which was wonderful news for Jill. She beamed at Jack with the biggest 'Thank You' eyes she could. He smiled back, message received.

* * *

Whoop! Another one bites the dust. You know, considering I have a draft due in October I seem to be more inspired for this. Which isn't a good thing. I'm going to try to work on the draft now so it might be a little before the next chapter. I'm so inspired for this so the wait probably won't be long. I need to focus.... If there are errors, don't stress, I will fix them later.

So what do you all think? Grey is only one of my favorites for the Mineral Town games, but with other characters soon to be entering the picture things are going to get complicated. I don't know if I'm going to stick to couples from the game or mix them up, probably mix them up. Lol. Trent is going to make a comeback soon and Cliff is on his way, also Karen and Mary are about to show up. Time for rivals in this brewing puppy love. Rick's playing hard with Jill, but with Karen returning he might change over to the "prettier" girl. We'll see what happens.

I STILL wanna hear about favorite pairings! I've got a list of possible ones for Jill, but what about Jack. Claire and Mark and the other mains will show up someday soon in this. What are your favorite couples for them?

Again, thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts! I get excited when I get back on here and see those numbers jump. So thank you guys! Keep reading!

washu-the-powerful: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Grey!"

He'd rushed out of the door so quickly that Jill had almost missed him leaving. She'd been so engrossed with the others that she hadn't realized he'd gotten up. Once she did she quickly rushed after him, calling his name, but he wasn't stopping and they were already off the farm.

"Grey! Please stop!" She tried to speed up and instead tripped over a rock. "Ow." She felt the tears coming, but the feeling vanished the moment a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up into Grey's face. "You stopped."

He took her from under the shoulder and lifted her back up to her feet. Jill feel her cheeks burn as she wondered if he'd always been this strong, but Grey wouldn't have noticed since he wasn't looking directly at her. "There", he said as he steadied her. Then without another word he turned to leave again.

"No!" Jill reached out to grabbed him and succeeded until he slapped her hand away. It'd actually hurt.

He realized what he did and quickly turned back to look at her, really look at her. Now she was crying. Her head was lowered with her hair sprawled out over her shoulders like waterfalls. A deep growl formed in his throat. Why was she upset? He was the one that should be crying; not that he would. He mentally kicked himself. A dirt road wasn't the place to have this conversation with her, but he could seem to help the words jump from his mouth.

"You have no right to make me feel miserable." He told her venomously and she looked up at his words. "The way you reject me when you want and then pick me back up when it's convenient."

"What?" Jill stepped forward and Grey stepped back.

"Don't," he held his tongue afraid of what damage his word could do, "listen to me." He waited until Jill stopped and then continued. "I can't keep this up. I like you, you know I do, but you insist on being their friends and parading me around with them."

"You can't be asking me to choose..." Jill started, but was quickly cut off as Grey closed the distance between their lips. She didn't really know what was going on in enough time to enjoy it, but when he released she felt his touch linger on her.

"I like you." He told her flatly, positive she'd understand. "They won't like you if they knew that."

"I don't understand."

"No, you don't. There are a lot of things you and your ignorant brother don't get." He looked up and stared at her nape. "Why were you ashamed of the necklace I gave you?"

Jill gave him a funny look and then pulled out the chain and stared at the purple sunflower. "I'm not ashamed." She told him. "I just didn't want to share it." She wrapped her hand around it tightly as she looked back at him. "It's my new treasure."

Grey's cheeks burned, but it hardly looked like he was blushing to Jill. He tilted his hat back down over his face. He was a little ashamed to have misread the earlier situation. He'd been so sure that she was ashamed of it when she didn't show it off to the other girls. Plus, he'd really wanted to be smug about the work he put into it when someone, he didn't know who but was sure someone would, claimed the work as his grandfather's.

"Jill!" Someone called from behind.

Jill turned to look, but was stopped when Grey pulled her against him and kissed her again. The person slowed down as they came closer until they finally stopped.

Grey released her and look pass her. He huffed when he saw who it was. Jill turned around and almost can nose to nose with her twin.

"Jack?" Jill felt like she should be embarrassed, but when she realized he was glaring at Grey all bashfulness left her. "What is it?"

Jack didn't answer her. He instead spoke to Grey. "I've ain't ever had no'thing against ya', but if you use my sister like that again I'm gonna hurt ya'."

He was mad. He was really mad. Jill knew that the only time Jack ever spoke like their grandpa was when he was really mad. The only question was why?

"I understand ya' want to monopolizer her, but if it'd not been me then she'd be in for a lot of hurt. That I ain't likely to forgive." Jack continued.

"I'm not going to apologize." Grey told him.

Jack moved Jill aside and step closer to Grey. "Look 'ere. I get why ya' so angry at the others, but don't you think you can bring my sister in it." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "She ain't got a clue, so til ya' tell her ya' better behave."

Grey's eyes widened. "How do you know anything?"

Jack smirked. "Ann."

Grey's couldn't believe it. He knew. He really did. He couldn't stay it. He needed to get away and so he turned on his heels and ran. Ran fast and hard all the way back to his grandpa.

Jill tried to go after him, but Jack grabbed her arm. "No." He told her. She shook her head and tried to pull her arm away, but Jack only squeezed harder.

"That hurts." She told him, but the comment didn't sway him to release her. Instead he squeezed harder.

"This is nothing compared to how much you're going to be hurting in a while."

"Huh?" Jill thought she'd heard him wrong. Jack would never purposely hurt her. So why the threat?

Jack stopped and turned back to look at her. "There are some things you need to be filled in on." He paused. "No one's wanted to tell you, so I guess I have to."

"Tell me what?" Jill had a good idea what, but she wouldn't know for sure until he said it out loud.

"It's about Grey."

* * *

Dum. Dum. Dum. Lol. Okay so another chapter is coming very soon, I've actually already started writing it. Anyway, if there are errors in this one then don't worry. I'll fix them later. I proofread these, but I do so quickly so I usually miss some things. It's okay though cause these are fanfics! Anyway, enjoy reading!

Washu-the-Powerful: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the ones I put up this week. I'm excited to bring Trent back in very soon and Mary and Cliff also! Kai comes in a little later so I hope you can wait for him.

CherriEclipse: Thank you. She also says thank you. The baby is wonderful and so is the mom.

As always thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Jill walked down the road alone. The day before was supposed to be a happy day, but the events that occurred were sour. Happy birthday? It wasn't so happy. She kept walking, kicking up the dust, her thoughts playing musical chairs. She didn't know where she was heading or that she was even walking from the farm until she reached Mineral Town. From there she glanced up and then back down at her feet. They were more interesting then the shops at the moment. Her feet were on auto pilot as they continued to carry her to her unknown destination.

'Grey killed his mother.' She stopped and pushed her hands against her ears, but the voice of Jack was inside her mind and no matter what his words didn't muffle. She didn't want to remember, but then she could really forget. Their conversation had kept her up all night and was still prancing inside her mind now. 'Grey killed his mother.'

"No, he didn't." Jill said aloud. She looked up again. She'd stopped in front of the blacksmith shop.

'If you don't believe me then ask him yourself.' That was how Jack finished their conversation. Jill had continued to doubt his every word and Jack knew she would only believe everything when Grey told her. With his words he'd planted the thought into her and now the thought was about to sprout.

Jill reached forward to knock, but then pulled her hand back and held it close. She was afraid. Afraid of what letting her hand knock on his door would bring. He'd answer and then... what? She loosened her hand slowly and it broke free, rushed forward and knocked twice before she pulled it back into her chest. Too late now. The damage was done.

She heard someone coming. She almost debated hiding, but didn't get the opportunity. Grey opened the door with a smile. A smile that fell when he saw Jill. When he studied her face, her posture and her eyes, he knew she'd been told. He was so angry at that moment that he didn't think straight and almost shut the door in her face. Luckily his grandpa stopped him.

"Grey, think about what you're doing!" Saibara hit his grandson over the head before turning back toward Jill. "You get on in here." She didn't argue, but did as she was told.

Once she was inside the door Saibara pushed them both into the apartment that connected with the shop. He ushered them into a tight kitchen and made her sit down. There were only two seat available so he grabbed a nearby bucket for Grey and made him sit down on it.

"I already know what's wrong with him," he gestured to Grey, "but why are you so down?"

Jill looked into Saibara's wrinkled face with eyes on the verge of tears. She was holding them in as best she could, but if she were to even speak a word of her thoughts she knew the dams would open wide and the tears would cascade down her cheeks and waterfall from her chin.

"Jack told her about me." Grey spoke up.

"About you?" Saibara looked his grandson over, not understanding, but then understanding. "I see." He looked back at Jill. "You must be really important to Grey." He told her, much to Grey horror.

"Eh?" Grey went to stand, but his grandpa gently pushed him back into his seat.

"You've been burning the roof off this house since yesterday. I don't recall you getting so upset when any of the others found out. Now hush before I really embarrass you in front of her." Grey obeyed and Saibara continued. "Jill, I don't know what you heard, but it's best to just forget every single word of it."

A wave of relief washed over her. Like a fly, she swatted away Jack's words. 'Grey killed his mother.' It sounded less and less until she didn't hear it anymore.

"I'll tell you what the town's fabricated over the years." Saibara lowered his voice as he spoke. "Grey killed his mother."

The words came back at Jill like a brick wall.

"You probably don't know this but Grey's father is Doug and my daughter was his mother. They were a very happy couple those two. Drunk on love; it made me sick sometimes to watch 'em. Oh," He noticed Jill's look, "Sorry, I'll get to the point." He cleared his throat. "Doug really wanted to have a son, but their first child was a girl. You know Ann." He nodded to Jill, who nodded back in understanding. "My daughter had enough complications with Ann's birth, but Doug really wanted to have a son. So she finally conceded. Nine months down the road Grey was born, but my daughter." He paused. "She didn't make it through. Now Doug couldn't deal with what his selfishness had done and he choose to blame Grey for her death and because of those feelings Doug carried, what was left of their family broke down."

Wait, Jill thought it over again. Childbirth. She died in childbirth. So then it wasn't Grey's fault.

She looked over at Grey. His hat was pulled down, his face was shadowed, but she could see a wet drop fall lonely. Her mind spun quickly. Grey's been made to believe that he killed his mother and everyone treats him like he did. That was... "Horrible." She said aloud.

That moment she jumped from her seat and lunged at Grey. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, but she'd done so, so quickly and he didn't have time to steady them so they both toppled over taking the bucket with them. On the floor she continued to squeeze him tight. Saibara's face lite up at the sight of them and he quickly excused himself.

"Jill, let go." He asked, but was refused. She only squeezed tighter, slightly hurting him. He pulled them both up into a sitting position and asked again. This time she loosened up; then startled him when she suddenly looked him dead on. He was about to speak when she silenced him with her lips.

She released. "If you thought I would hate you you're wrong. The others don't know anything. I knew it wasn't like they said." The dams opened and the tears fell freely. In a few minutes her face was covered in them. She put her head against his chest and bawled. She cried for him, what he must have been through and for herself, for being so blind to his pain.

He wrapped an arm around her head and pulled her closer. Then he also cried.

* * *

Yeah! Another one bites the dust. Another one is soon to follow! Hope you all enjoy it. Also, any errors you find will later be corrected so no worries. This has been updated!

Sadly no one to acknowledge since I didn't have any reviews of the last chapter, but that's probably because these are being put out one right after the other. Well, next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**"The moon goes through many phases and displays several colors, but I find my favorite moon of all is the bright orange moon that comes just in time for the harvest."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Saibara had waited long enough for them to move on their own. Irritated and also a little worried about the both of them sitting so long on that cold floor. He pulled Grey up from the floor and ushered him into the den. Saibara knew Jill would follow and indeed she did. He laughed inwardly at their obvious puppy love. When they both were settled down on the sofa Saibara hussled back into the kitchen and fixed them both some warm milk.

"This will do you two come good." He said as he passed out their drinks.

Grey wrapped a blanket around Jill and she laid her head on his shoulder as they both listened to Saibara tell stories of Grey's younger years, much to Grey's embarrassment. In a short while they fell alseep with Grey's head laying on top of Jill's. Saibara finished off his drink and smirked. He whipped away his milk mustache before quietly getting up and getting his old camera. Chuckling, he took a photo of them.

"You two remind me so much of how Doug and Belle looked back when they were your age." He shook his head. "Kids today just grow up too fast."

Saibara grabbed another blanket and covered Grey up; then he grabbed their cups and went to put them in the sink. He was about to wash them when he heard a knock. "Well, sleeping beauty's escort is here."

Saibara went to the front entrance and welcomed Jill's grandpa inside.

"I reckon'd she be 'ere." He told Saibara.

"Yea. She's asleep on the sofa with Grey." He lead Jill's grandfather to her, moved Grey apart from her, and helped him get Jill into the buggy.

Once they had her seat, Jill's grandpa hopped up into boot seat and grabbed the reigns. "Saibara, I ain't too keen on Jill fallin' so fast."

"I'm not either, but their nothing we can do about it." Saibara looked at Jill's sleeping fast and smiled, because though he worried he was happy that Jill made Grey happy. "I just pray they can keep it going. Who knows, we might become relatives someday."

"Ain't no time soon, ya' hear?"

Saibara laughed; soon joined by the other old timer.

* * *

This is a short one! Mostly because it's not from the kids perspective. The next one will be longer.

Announcement! I am soon opening my site. It will have this story located on an interactive page I designed for you all! I'm not going to give much out about it, but I will be posting the link soon so look out for it down here on one of the next ones!


	12. Update

Ladies and Gents,

I am going ahead and giving out my address to my homepage! Is it completely done, well no, but I've done a Halloween themed home page and I wanted to show it off. Really, that's the reason for the early showing. Okay, not completely the reason.

I may not have everything up yet, but I would like opinions about what you all think. There are links on the homepage to other creative pages and then if you click on the little fly buzzing around you will travel to my FanFiction page. This is the place you want to be. There are already some pages up with the chapters for their fictions up as well. Some other pages are done too, but I've still got to put up the chapters for them so you can't get to them right now. There are some pretty cool sights to be seen and I hope you will visit it and enjoy it. PM with any suggestions. Here's the link:

www . wix . com / aspiring4art / homepage

Link is also available on my user page here.

* * *

Okay, so it's taking me forever because of all the art involved. Really… I have to get all the pictures, that I don't draw, crop that and make their backgrounds transparent. Just making the homepage took forever… Then I have a whole load of pictures that I actually have to draw; none are started… Then upload those to my computer and make their backgrounds transparent. I've tried to get a friend to help with the drawing, but she declined because most of it would be the pictures for my original works and she believes I should do that myself. I admit I'm very picky and a slight perfectionist, but I would give some slack to have a little help. I've been building this thing for almost three months now and while I've got a lot done I still have a whole list of things to do. Urg. Sorry, little rant there.

This website isn't a hobby for me, even though it's fun. I plan to showcase my writing and my art work there. There will be a place people can go to order a piece from me and make special requests, instead of calling me... People will be able to read my original stories that will hopefully give me a large enough audience that I can get my writing published easily. It's a place I can offer advice to other aspiring authors and so much more than that as well. This is defiantly a job for me and right now it's driving me CRAZY!


End file.
